


Wood Dance

by PlutoConstellation



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Blood, Fluff, Forest Spirit Xu Ming Hao | The8, Forests, M/M, Midnight walks, Temporary Character Death, This hints at being connected to my other story when the cherry blossoms bloom, Wingman Wen Jun Hui | Jun, whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: When visiting his friend Junhui in rural China, Wonwoo discovers something or someone in the local forest.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 21





	Wood Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short I was inspired by Minghao's contemporary art video. Here you go everyone I wrote this on a whim!
> 
> Also if I used any Chinese words wrong let me know in the comments and I'll be happy to go back and fix it.

Wonwoo lowered his sunglasses as he looked around for his friend, Junhui. The airport was very busy, people from all walks of life were rushing back and forth, dragging luggage and bags with them, trying to get to their next flights. 

He tapped his foot and hummed to himself. Soft white clouds covered the sky and sun, drifting lazily and peacefully. Wonwoo got lost in his thoughts, thinking about what he'll do once he and Junhui arrive at his _nǎinai_ 's place.

 _Hiking, watching movies, talking walks through the town, maybe even find a river to swim in, help Mrs. Wen_ _make something delicious and would probably make me fat and happy. God the possibilities._

His thoughts were cancelled out by someone calling his name.

"WONWOO! WONWOO OVER HERE!" Wonwoo turned his head to the right, and saw Junhui standing in front of his car and waving at him. Wonwoo smiled and grabbed his suitcase. He ran to his friend and hugged him.

"Wonwoo please you're crushing me," Junhui choked as he patted Wonwoo's back. The man smiled and let go of his friend.

"Sorry about that, it's just been a while." Junhui crossed his arms and chuckled.

"I know that, but please don't kill me, or _nǎinai_ will come after you." Wonwoo laughed.

"You know she likes me better," he told him. Junhui stuck his tongue out at his friend. He helped him get his suitcase into the car. Wonwoo got into the passenger's seat and Junhui climbed into the driver's. He started the car and pulled out of the way of other people waiting for him to move. 

Wonwoo turned up the volume of the radio and let the music play through the car. He tapped his foot and hummed to himself, bopping his head to the beat. Junhui smiled at his friend, happy he's already enjoying himself. 

His smile disappeared after a few moments and went to annoyance.

"Damn it, I forgot to tell you something," he groaned. Wonwoo turned his head to his friend.

"What?" he asked. Junhui took one hand off the steering wheel to scratch his brown hair.

" _Nǎinai_ told me to tell you to not go near the forest during the first few days of your stay." This peeked Wonwoo's interest.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Junhui put his hand back on the steering wheel and shrugged.

"Hell if I know. But she's always like this when he has guests. She even told me that the first time I visited her," he told Wonwoo. He leaned his head against the window and looked out on the landscape. He knows Junhui's _nǎinai_ is very superstitious, hell some of that superstition has rubbed off on Junhui after awhile. Maybe there's some local legend he doesn't know about, something about the forest. 

Wonwoo didn't think about it much after that. There couldn't be anything dangerous in the woods. Right?

* * *

Junhui pulled up in front of his _nǎinai_ 's house. He stopped the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. Wonwoo got out of the car and opened the trunk to get his suitcase. He breathed in the fresh air of the countryside. It was nice to get out of the madness of Seoul and be out in nature. 

" _Nǎinai_ , Wonwoo's here!" Junhui called out as he ran to the front door. He knocked on it and a short older woman with graying black hair opened it. She glared at Junhui for a moment, then smiled. 

"Now where is he?" she asked. Junhui pointed to Wonwoo's direction. His _nǎinai_ slowly stepped out of the doorway and approached Wonwoo. She motioned for him to bend down in order to meet her eyes. She squished his cheeks and smiled.

"Look how big you've grown," she told him. Wonwoo gently hugged her and smiled.

"It's only been a year, Mrs. Wen." She chuckled.

"Many things can happen in a year. And you just became even more handsome during that time." She let go of him and elbowed his stomach. "I bet you're a lady's man in Korea, aren't ya?" Junhui rolled his eyes.

" _Nǎinai_ , I told you. Wonwoo likes guys."

"Well then he must attract all the guys." Wonwoo nervously chuckled.

"I don't think I'm that appealing to guys, Mrs. Wen." Mrs. Wen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Well then, people are losing their taste. Junhui what about you?" Junhui yelped in surprise.

"We're friends, _nǎinai_!" he reminded her. 

"As his friend at least help him pick up a boyfriend one of these days. Now come on boys, lunch is almost ready. I made dumplings and minced pork, just for the occasion." Wonwoo's stomach was growling. _That sounds so good._ He picked up his stuff and followed Mrs. Wen into the house.

* * *

Junhui and Wonwoo sat at the kitchen table. The sun was setting and they were eating some of Mrs. Wen's chocolate they found. She had gone out with some friends and told them to behave. What were they gonna do, summon a demon or some shit like that? That takes effort. They were feeling lazy that night. Wonwoo was tired from his flight and just wanted to relax the first day.

"So how's Seoul?" Junhui asked as he put another piece of chocolate in his mouth. Wonwoo shrugged.

"It's okay. I get busy sometimes with work. Jeonghan-hyung said I needed this vacation or I would drop dead from stress." Junhui smiled.

"I'm glad hyung gave you the idea. I'm happy you're here now." Wonwoo smiled.

"Thanks." He yawned loudly and slowly blinked. "I think I'm going to get ready for bed." Junhui told him goodnight and went back to eating the sweets. Wonwoo took his pajamas from his suitcase and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and crawled into the guest bed he was using. 

Wonwoo didn't even bother pulling over the comforter. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. 

After who knows how long, Wonwoo woke up. There was barely a moon in the dark starry sky. He could hear Junhui's snoring from the room next to his. Wonwoo checked the time on his phone. 12:47 AM. Midnight. 

Wonwoo stretched his arms and yawned. It felt hot in the room. He quietly and slowly got out of his bed and opened the window. Wonwoo stared out into the night, thinking about what could be out there. He tapped his foot and started humming ever so quietly to himself. 

He listened to the crickets making their night music. 

He then heard something else out in the night.

The sound of an instrument. 

It echoed through the air and towards him. It had a strong distinct sound, almost mysterious and ominous. The sound seemed to call to him. 

Wonwoo quietly grabbed his flip flops and a hoodie. He put them on and sat on the window sill. He jumped down, making sure not to crush any of Mrs. Wen's flowers. He crept slowly and followed the sound of the music.

As he got further from the house and closer to the forest, the music got louder.

 _Wait, I shouldn't do this. Mrs. Wen said not to go in here for the first few days of my visit. Ah fuck that._ Wonwoo continued walking. He should've brought his phone with him. It was very dark. He crossed the bridge a few hundred feet from the house and stepped on a gravel path.

The music was getting louder. Wonwoo started walking faster. He went deeper into the woods.

The trees were tall and green. There were multiple slopes. After a while the gravel path ended. Wonwoo didn't care. He needed to find that music. So he continued walking. The sound was getting louder and louder the further he went. Soon he got to a clearing. 

The music stopped.

Wonwoo let out a disappointed sigh. He looked around. There was one problem. He doesn't remember which way he came from.

"Well fuck." Wonwoo cupped his hands to his mouth and started yelling. "Hello! Anyone there! I don't know jack shit about this place and want to get out!" Silence. Wonwoo sighed and sat down on the forest floor. He really should've brought his phone with him. Stupid decision on his part. 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then opened them again when he heard small footsteps. Standing in front of him is what seemed to be a frog. The thing was, it was the size of a medium sized dog and was standing on its hind legs. On its back was a guzheng. 

The frog looked up at Wonwoo, its eyes unblinking. It was very unsettling.

"Um... hello?" Wonwoo said awkwardly. The frog tilted its head. It didn't say anything. _Well of course it isn't talking, it's a frog! With a guzheng..._ Wonwoo stood up. He looked down at the frog. The frog looked up at him. It finally blinked, then continued staring at him.

"This is... weird. I think I'm dreaming." The frog shook its head. Wonwoo's pupils dilated in shock. "OH MY GOD YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!" He yelled. The frog nodded. Wonwoo pinched his hand. It hurts. Yep, still awake. 

He crouched on the ground and put his face in his hands. "I've gone crazy. Jeonghan-hyung was right, work would get to me soon." The frog gently tapped it's webbed hand-foot-thing on Wonwoo's knee. 

"Thanks—I guess." The frog opened its mouth and made a croaking sound. Wonwoo didn't look up. He stayed in his position, the frog continuing to tap its hand on his knee. It kept making croaking noises and wouldn't quiet down. 

Wonwoo was about to look up when a hand gently touched his back. His eyelids felt heavy. They began to flutter and close. The frog moved out of the way as Wonwoo went unconscious and hit the ground.

* * *

Minghao watched from a distance as the man tried talking to Jingyi. The man was very handsome. He had black short hair and a handsome face. His eyes were full of so much emotion. Minghao was entranced by him. 

The man knelt down to the ground and covered his face. Jingyi started tapping his knee and croaking.

_Minghao, Minghao. Who is this?_

_I don't know. But he's intruding. I would get rid of him yet..._ Minghao disappeared in a gust of leaves and appeared behind the man. Jingyi stopped croaking. Minghao reached out his hand and gently touched the back of the man. 

The man's eyes slowly closed and he fell to the ground. Minghao turned him to the side to check if he was hurt. He gently touched his check and brushed some hair out of his face. He was prettier close up. Minghao sat down next to him.

The man was fast asleep.

 _I've never seen him before_ , Jingyi croaked. Minghao nodded in agreement.

"You're correct," he told the frog. "He must be new. I don't like new people, but this one entrances me."

 _So, you_ don't _want to turn him into a plum blossom?_ Minghao nodded his head again.

"I'll take him back to wherever he came from." Minghao looked behind him. He waved a hand and the man's footsteps were revealed.

 _Surprised he didn't figure that out. Idiot,_ the frog ribbited. 

"Perhaps he was too scared to check. The moon is barely out tonight and he can't see as well in the dark as we can." Minghao waved a hand and the man levitated from the ground. The forest spirit began following the footsteps.

"Um, Jingyi?" 

_Oh, right._ Jingyi took the guzheng off his back. Minghao waved his other hand and Jingyi also started levitating. Jingyi started playing a tune on the guzheng. The forest spirit started singing as he made his way through the forest. 

The man's eyes would flutter open every now and then, but he didn't speak.

Minghao got to the edge of the woods and stopped singing. Jingyi strummed the last note. Minghao knew this house. An old woman and her grandson live there. He's okay with the woman but the grandson annoys him to an extent. He doesn't know why. Minghao put his hands under the man's back and legs and carried him. 

He followed the footsteps to where the open window was. Minghao didn't know how he did it but he was able to get the man through the window. 

He planted him down on the bed. Minghao stood back up and looked at him. Still asleep. Minghao let out a sigh of relief, he was safe. 

The forest spirit moved his foot a little and then the door opened. The grandson yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Wonwoo wanna grab a midnight sna-" He stared wide eyed at Minghao, who glared back at him. The grandson opened his mouth and yelled.

" _Nǎinai_!" he called out. Minghao winced. He ran to the window and jumped out. He picked up Jingyi and his guzheng and ran for it, a trail of small flowers appearing under his feet. 

He didn't look back.

* * *

Wonwoo felt someone shaking him. He groaned and opened his eyes. The sudden light of the lamp made him close them again and he sat up, rubbing his temple. Wonwoo got adjusted to the light and saw Junhui and Mrs. Wen looking at him with concern.

"What?" he asked in confusion. 

Mrs. Wen sighed. "Junhui told me someone was in here." Wonwoo screamed and looked around.

"Are they still here?!" he asked. They both shook their heads no. 

"He ran out once he saw me," Junhui told him.

" _He_? Junhui what the hell happened?" Then Wonwoo remembered. He had heard the music and followed it into the forest. He saw the weird frog then woke up here.

"Mrs. Wen, please don't be angry with me." 

"What did you do?" she asked.

Wonwoo scratched his nape and smiled awkwardly.

"So I may have gone into the forest." 

"If I were related to you I would slap you right now," she told him. Mrs. Wen turned to Junhui. "What did the man look like?" she asked. Junhui thought for a moment.

"Well, from what I could tell in the dark, he had red hair, and a flowy green outfit. Also he was glaring at me. Then as I said before, he jumped out the window." Mrs. Wen groaned in annoyance. She turned her attention back to Wonwoo.

"I think you met a forest spirit."

"A forest spirit?"

"Yes. That's why I warned you not to go into the forest you idiot!" Wonwoo laughed nervously.

"But I'm fine. He didn't do anything to me." 

Junhui blinked slowly. He looked down at the ground and bit his lip. "Well, you see, _nǎinai_ has told me stories of people the forest spirit has never seen before going in and never coming out. But with people who's been here for longer then five days, the spirit is fine with them and won't do anything."

Wonwoo turned his head to look out the window. In the distance, he saw the trail of flowers leading back into the forest.

The music began again. This time, there was singing.

Only Wonwoo seemed to hear it.

* * *

Wonwoo sat on the porch, staring out at the forest.

"Dude, you good?" Wonwoo didn't look at Junhui, who sat next to him with a cup of tea in his hand.

"You've been out of it during these few days. Are you okay?" Wonwoo nodded. But he wasn't. He couldn't stop thinking about that night. He didn't tell Junhui or Mrs. Wen this, but he saw a glimpse of the spirit. 

He was beautiful. Wonwoo couldn't stop thinking about him. 

The forest spirit had helped him get home. He needs to repay him somehow.

"Junhui, I'm going to take a walk," he said as he got up. Junhui gave him a confused look. 

"Why?" he asked.

"I just need to clear my head." Wonwoo grabbed his sneakers and put them on as he walked away from the porch. 

The line of flowers were still there. He followed them. It was about midday, he could actually see where he was going. Wonwoo hummed to himself as he followed the flower line. The forest was less creepy now, almost peaceful and pleasant. 

As he got further, he heard the music again. The same tune Wonwoo had heard the night he went into the forest. 

He found the same clearing. The trail stopped there. 

Wonwoo sat down in the center and listened to the music. It was beautiful and mysterious, just like that night. He closed his eyes and relaxed. The music suddenly stopped mid-tune. 

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Wonwoo opened his eyes and stood up. He turned around to see a man.

He had red hair and bright green eyes that matched his dark green clothing. His gaze was soft and kind. There was a pout on his face.

The man emerged from behind the trees and approached Wonwoo.

"Well, you see, I wanted to thank you, for what happened a few nights ago. Thanks. Oh fuck I already said that, I mean..." Wonwoo fumbled over his words. His cheeks flushed as the man got closer to him. He smiled at Wonwoo. It was a very sweet smile, like candy.

"You're welcome. Usually I don't like strangers but you're different," the man told him as he eyed him up and down. Wonwwo laughed nervously.

"Wow, thanks." The both of them stood there quietly.

"So, what's your name?" Wonwoo asked.

"Why don't you tell me yours first," the man said with a smirk.

Wonwoo's face went red.

"I'm Jeon Wonwoo," he told the man. 

"Minghao," the man told him. Wonwoo smiled.

"Minghao," Wonwoo said again, letting the name rest on his tongue. "That's a nice name." Minghao covered his face with his sleeve.

"Thanks. I never got a compliment like that before," he said shyly. Wonwoo clicked his tongue.

"Quote Mrs. Wen, people are losing their taste." 

Minghao turned his head away from Wonwoo. "Stop you're embarrassing me," he whined.

"I'm sorry!" 

"No, it's cool," Minghao said as he moved his arm away from his face. "Can we see each other tonight?" 

Wonwoo smiled.

"Tonight. That sounds good."

* * *

That night, Wonwoo and Minghao watched the night sky. The moon was slowly getting bigger. They sat there in silent bliss. 

Wonwoo had snuck out snacks for Minghao to eat. His frog companion, who's name is Jingyi, sat next to Minghao and played a quiet tune on the guzheng. It was nice.

"Does it get lonely?" Wonwoo asked. Minghao turned his head to his new friend. He nodded sorrowfully.

"Sometimes. Even though I have Jingyi, I don't interact with others. We only had each other." 

Wonwoo rested his chin on his hand.

"Back in Seoul, even though I had a lot of friends. I never really hung out with them. I was always drowning in work, never making time to even go for a walk with them. I feel really bad now." He thought for a moment. "Maybe... maybe Jeonghan and the others gave me the idea for a vacation so I can get away from them. Maybe they hate me." 

Minghao gasped. His hands reached out for Wonwoo's cheeks and gently brushed them.

"Don't say that. Your friends clearly care about you. They sent you here to have a break. They wanted you to live life and not be sucked up in work all the damn time," he told him. Wonwoo stared at Minghao not answering.

The forest spirit gave him a gentle smile. 

"Don't worry, Wonwoo. Everything's gonna be fine." Wonwoo reached out to hug Minghao. It was a pleasant feeling. All warm and fuzzy.

After letting go, he checked the time on his phone.

"Ah shit. I should go. Tomorrow night?" 

"Tomorrow night." Minghao waved his hand. Leaves dropped from the trees above. 

"These will help you get home." Wonwoo thanked him and said goodbye. He followed the leaves back to the house.

He quietly crawled through the window and got into bed. 

"Good night, Minghao," he said quietly, despite the fact the forest spirit wouldn't hear. He didn't care. He's happy to have met him.

* * *

Jingyi and Minghao walked silently through the woods. Jingyi stopped in his tracks and croaked something at Minghao.

 _You're getting attached,_ he told him. Minghao stopped and pouted. He turned around to face his friend, crossing his arms.

"And how do you know?" The frog started counting off on his fingers.

 _First, you spare him. Secondly, you took him home despite the danger of being seen. Third, you're inviting him here to talk. And fourth, I've known you for almost two centuries. I would know if you've taken a liking to a human, Minghao._ Jingyi was right.

The forest spirit knelt down to Jingyi's level.

"He reminds me of Soonyoung," he said softly. Jingyi patted Minghao's knee.

 _What are you gonna do if he leaves, just like Soonyoung?_ Minghao frowned. He covered his face with his flowy, green sleeve.

"I don't want to think about it, Jingyi. Soonyoung was a century ago. I've moved on," he trailed off. Minghao's eyes started feeling watery. Jingyi hugged Minghao's leg. He croaked sadly.

 _But you didn't._ Minghao's tears fell down the side of his cheeks.

"I don't want him to end up like Soonyoung. I don't want him to die."

* * *

The next day, Wonwoo and Junhui went into town. It was a small mountain town, with a market and some shops and restaurants. It was very quant and calming.

But something caught Wonwoo's attention while Junhui blabbered on. There was what seemed to be a memorial. Standing next to it was a tall man with black hair in an undercut and yellow tinted sunglasses. 

Wonwoo approached him and taped his shoulder. The man lowered his sunglasses.

"Yes?" he asked. Wonwoo pointed at the memorial.

"May I ask what's that?" The man took off his sunglasses and put them in the pocket of his black jeans.

"You sure you want to hear the story?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Junhui had rushed over to Wonwoo's side, interested in what the man would say.

"Yes please!" they said in unison. The man nodded, and began the story.

"Back in the late 1810s, there was a boy. He lived in this very village with his parents. He was said to be a thoughtful and fun boy. Adored dancing and music. Was amazing with plants." The man frowned, his eyes narrowed. They were almost dragon-like at that moment.

"The boy decided to go take a walk in the forest. It was winter. The village had to go into lockdown. A blizzard was upon them. The boy's parents realized, their son hasn't returned yet." Wonwoo was not liking this story, but he was getting curious nonetheless.

"What happened?" Junhui asked.

"Well, his parents begged to go out and looked for him. But the leader didn't allow it. He said it was too dangerous. He also said the boy was smart enough to go find shelter. So, they waited. They waited for the blizzard to pass. And once it did, they sent out a search party to go look for him."

"Did they find him?" Wonwoo asked. The man bit his lip.

"Take a wild guess," he said in a sad tone. _They didn't,_ Wonwoo told himself.

"So, the memorial is for him?" Junhui asked. The man nodded. The two friends both got closer to read the name on it.

"Damn, must've been tragic if they got a whole ass memorial to this guy. Junhui, what does it say?" Wonwoo asked. Junhui squinted at it for a second.

"November 7, 1794-January 19, 1817. Rest in peace Xu Minghao." Wonwoo froze in place. He knew that name. Minghao was the name of the forest spirit, his friend. But how could that be possible. He got back in control with his body and turned around to ask the man something. But he was gone.

In his place was a small black lizard, laying on the ground and sleeping. 

"Wonwoo come on! I know a great ice cream place," Junhui shouted for him. Wonwoo stared at the lizard for a moment more before answering.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

For privacy and respect, Wonwoo didn't ask Minghao about his past. It would be disrespectful and weird. So, for the next few weeks, he met up with Minghao every night in the forest. They would talk for hours as Jingyi sat next to them and played the guzheng. 

"Minghao, are there others like you?" Wonwoo asked one night. Minghao blinked slowly, his green eyes seeming to glow.

"Yes. On the coast lives the dragons. Spirits are spread out all over the country. Back in your home of Korea, the gumihos are everywhere. You just don't notice it. They're good at hiding. Except their eyes." Wonwoo did recall how his friend Seokmin mentioned a new student at his college. One with blonde hair and the bluest of eyes. Maybe he was talking about that.

"I find that amazing to be honest," Wonwoo said. "Why don't you guys interact with humans more often?" Minghao shrugged.

"From what I know, in the past, we used to. But humans can be annoying. Now we only interact with people we trust." Minghao turned his attention to Wonwoo. "You're the first human I've trusted in a very long time, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo appreciated Minghao's words. He kept his attention on the forest spirit, taking in all of his features. How he smiles when Wonwoo is talking about something he enjoys, the caring look in his eyes, his laugh when Jingyi or Wonwoo says something funny.

All of it was beautiful. That's what he loved about Minghao. 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Wonwoo asked. Minghao nodded. Wonwoo doesn't know how this will end, but Minghao could explain to him what happened.

"Were you—were you once human?" Minghao's smile turned into a look of horror. His eyes almost got watery. He stood up and looked down at Wonwoo.

"You need to go," he told him. His voice was full of hurt and worry. Wonwoo was shocked and confused.

"Why? I just asked you something." Minghao looked away from him. He didn't dare look him in the eyes. The forest spirit waved his hand and Wonwoo started levitating. With the snap of his fingers, Wonwoo disappeared. The last thing he saw was Minghao, crying.

He appeared in his room, confused.

"Minghao," he said in a desperate tone. Wonwoo buried his face in his pillow, and cried.

* * *

"You look like a dead fish," Mrs. Wen told him as she passed Wonwoo a cup of steaming hot tea. "Here you depressed boy, have some lavender tea." Wonwoo took a long, slow sip of the tea and put it on the counter. He pulled the blanket on him closer to his chest. He reached out for a tissue and blew his nose.

"Thanks." The woman patted Wonwoo's back.

"Now, who broke your heart?" she asked. Wonwoo closed his eyes.

"We both did," he told her. Mrs. Wen leaned over to listen. Wonwoo took a deep breath.

"Remember, that night when Junhei saw that forest spirit in my room?" Mrs. Wen nodded. "I may have been visiting him every night." Mrs. Wen arched her eyebrow.

"No wonder I hear your noise in the middle of the night," she spoke. Wonwoo almost let go of his blanket.

"You knew?" he asked. Mrs. Wen rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say you're terrible at being quiet." Wonwoo chuckled nervously. The old woman sighed.

"Continue."

"Well, you see. Last night I asked him a question. And he didn't seem happy about it. He looked like he was about to cry. He told me to leave and teleported me back here. And as you can see, here I am, crying my eyes out." 

"What kind of question did you ask?" Mrs. Wen questioned.

"I asked if he was human once..." Mrs. Wen's eyes widened. She sat up straight.

"What's the name of the spirit, Wonwoo," she asked.

"Minghao." 

Mrs. Wen massaged her temples. 

"The missing boy," she said quietly. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Wen got off the stool and walked over. "I'll get that, drink your tea." Wonwoo picked up his cup and drank from it again. He heard a scream once the door opened.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME?!" Wonwoo quickly put down his cup and rushed to the front door. Mrs. Wen was holding a closed umbrella in the direction of a frog with a guzheng. 

Jingyi. He was wearing a forest green robe and staring right at them.

"Jingyi?" Wonwoo asked in confusion. The frog nodded. Mrs. Wen gave him a weird look.

"You know this frog?" she asked. Wonwoo knelt down in front of Jingyi and patted his head.

"Yes. He's Minghao’s familiar. But he never leaves Minghao's side..." The frog croaked. This time, words came out of his mouth.

"I'm here against Minghao's orders," he said in a low tone. Mrs. Wen screamed and dropped her umbrella. Jingyi ignored her. "I'm here to explain why he freaked out about your question last night."

* * *

All three of them sat at the kitchen island.

"So his name is Xu Minghao," Mrs. Wen said. 

"Yes," Jingyi responded. "After he went into the forest, a blizzard struck. Minghao got lost and soon succumbed to the storm." Mrs. Wen covered her mouth in shock.

"Poor Minghao..." Wonwoo said quietly. Jingyi nodded.

"His body was almost covered by snow, then Yixing appeared."

"Yixing?" Mrs. Wen and Wonwoo said in unison. 

"Yes. A powerful dragon king. He found Minghao's body and pitied on him. He saved him by making him the spirit of this forest." Wonwoo stared at Jingyi in amazement.

"That's... just wow." Jingyi continued.

"Yixing assigned me as Minghao's familiar. Two hundred and three years later, here we are."

Mrs. Wen whistled. "Damn. Must've gotten lonely."

"He wasn't for a short time. The year was 1921."

"Jesus you're a dramatic frog," Wonwoo spoke out.

"Shut up and let me finish. Anyways, 1921. Minghao met a foreigner, a man named Soonyoung. He was one of the few people Minghao didn't try turning into a flower the first time he came into the forest. You see, my dear friend fell in love with this man. He told him everything. One day, Soonyoung asked if he was human. Minghao said yes and told him his story." Jingyi looked down sadly.

"Oh no." Wonwoo could already tell something bad happened to him. 

"A few days after that, Soonyoung fell into a river not far from here, and drowned. Minghao thought that if he told anyone he used to be human, they would die. That's why he didn't want to tell you. That's why he sent you away Wonwoo. He loves you, and he doesn't want to lose you like with Soonyoung."

Wonwoo stood up right away. He rushed over to Junhei's room. His friend was watching videos on his phone.

"Junhei! I need you to come with me to find Minghao!" Junhei screamed and dropped his phone on his chest. He sat up and glared at Wonwoo. 

"What the hell my dude!"

"Not now! Jingyi!" he called over. The frog trotted over to Junhei's room. His friend screamed again.

"Holy fuck is that Kermit?!" he said pointing at Jingyi. 

"This is Jingyi, Minghao's familiar." Junhei blinked.

"Like the dead guy?" Wonwoo chuckled nervously.

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

There were storm clouds out. Wonwoo could hear the thunder. He just got more and more worried about Minghao. He had somehow convinced Junhei to go with him and Jingyi. It was an awkward walk in. 

"Jingyi, where do you think Minghao is?" Wonwoo asked. Jingyi held on tight to his guzheng and looked around. He pointed to the left, up multiple slopes.

"That way it is." The two boys followed the frog up the slope. The clouds got darker and darker. Lightning struck down in the distance. They needed to find Minghao. This weather was too dangerous for him to be out, even though he's a spirit.

"Minghao!" Wonwoo yelled. Jingyi started ribbiting loudly to get his friend's attention.

"Yo Wonwoo's boyfriend where the hell are you!" Junhei shouted. Wonwoo's face went red and he glared at Junhei.

"He's not my boyfriend," he said with a voice crack. Junhei and Jingyi exchanged looks. A single raindrop fell from the sky. Wonwoo started running up the slope and screaming Minghao's name.

"Minghao! Minghao please we need to talk! Where are you!" The singing began. It was Minghao's voice. Wonwoo knew it well. 

He started running in the direction of his voice.

"Minghao!" The singing got louder and louder. He was getting closer to Minghao. His heart raced. "Minghao!!" The singing was the loudest it could be. The rain was pouring down. 

Sitting under a tree, was Minghao. He was crying and singing.

"MINGHAO!" The forest spirit looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Wonwoo?" Lightning struck a branch above Minghao. Wonwoo didn't think. He ran as fast as he could and pushed Minghao out of the way. Everything went dark.

* * *

Wonwoo saved him. But at what cost? 

He laid there, limp, a giant branch over him. Blood was coming from his mouth. Wonwoo's eyes were glassy and glossed over. 

The rain poured down. It poured and poured and poured. Minghao slowly approached Wonwoo's body.

"Wonwoo," he cried. No response. The forest spirit tried shaking him. 

"Wonwoo please wake up. Please!" he begged. Minghao lifted up his hand. Blood covered the palm. Minghao let out a small pained sound. His tears were like the rain now, pouring down hard. Minghao pulled Wonwoo from under the branch and held his body close.

"Wonwoo don't leave me!" he cried out. Minghao brushed Wonwoo's soft hair with his fingers. He cried out for him, begging the gods he was still alive and this was just a cruel joke.

Footsteps approached him but Minghao didn't look up. He hold Wonwoo's limp body closer to his chest.

The leaves in the trees above were blowing in circles.

"Wonwoo!" a voice cried out. 

_Minghao... how-_

"He saved me," Minghao responded in a pained voice. "Wonwoo you idiot. You beautiful idiot." The tears fell down the sides of his cheeks. The person with Jingyi was crying too. Minghao sniffed, trying to clear the blood with his sleeve.

"Wonwoo, come back."

* * *

Everything was white. Wonwoo blinked in confusion. He looked down to see he was wearing similar clothes to Minghao, but a dark blue color.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Please, sit down," a familiar voice answered. Wonwoo turned around to see the man from the memorial. He was wearing his yellow tinted sunglasses.

The man was dressed in a black turtleneck with black jeans, black shoes, and a black cardigan. He was holding a cup of tea. Trailing behind him was a long onyx tail, one that resembled a dragon. He lowered his glasses to reveal blood red eyes.

"Hello, Jeon Wonwoo," he said. Wonwoo walked over and sat across from him.

"Um, where am I?" he asked. The man blew on his tea.

"Oh, you're dead." Wonwoo screamed.

"I'm what?!" The man nodded. He took a sip of his tea as Wonwoo had an existential crisis. 

Wonwoo gulped. "How?" he asked.

The man sat down his cup.

"You saved Minghao from being crushed by a branch. But in the process... well."

"I died," Wonwoo finished for him. The man snapped his fingers and clicked his tongue.

"Bingo." His weird tail coiled around his legs. The man put a spoon in his tea and stirred it around. He passed it to Wonwoo. "Look," he said simply.

Wonwoo did. He saw Minghao and Junhei crying. Minghao was holding Wonwoo's limp body close to him. He dropped the cup and it broke.

"Damn it that was my favorite," the man groaned. Wonwoo ignored him.

"Can I go back?" he asked. The man blinked.

"Well, yeah. I could arrange something. I mean Donghun wouldn't be too happy but I've only done this one other time." Wonwoo grabbed the man's hands, his nails were painted a gold color.

"I'll do anything!" The man thought for a second.

"There is one way... but you'll have to be willing to give up your humanity." Wonwoo frowned.

"What do you mean?"

The man chuckled.

"Well, you'll become a spirit, just like Minghao."

"Just like Minghao," Wonwoo repeated. He let go of the man's hands and thought. He had to make a wise choice. The man summoned yan yans and opened it. He took a biscuit out and ate as Wonwoo thought.

"I've made my decision, whatever your name is," he told the man.

"Yixing," he corrected him.

"Right, Yixing. I will take your offer." Yixing put the pack of yan yans and clapped his hands together.

"Wow, that fast. Minghao took forever. Anyways, give me your hands." Wonwoo reluctantly reached out his hands to Yixing. 

He took them both and kissed the tops.

"A dragon's kiss will send you back. Till we meet again, Jeon Wonwoo!"

* * *

Wonwoo opened his eyes to see Minghao crying.

"M-Minghao?" he croaked. Minghao gasped and hugged him.

"You're alive oh my gods you're alive!" he cried out. Junhei knelt down to also hug him.

"Holy fuck you scared me!" Wonwoo laughed. He sat up and looked down at his appearance. Just like in the weird dream place, he was wearing the same blue clothes.

"Hey, Junhei, don't freak out," he told him.

"I don't think anything will freak me out more then thinking you were dead," his friend responded. Wonwoo gently took Minghao's hand and kissed the ring that's on his middle finger. He smiled at Junhei.

"So, I'm a spirit now, just like Minghao." His friend gasped. 

"No!" he responded in disbelief. Minghao examined Wonwoo for a moment, reaching out his hand to touch Wonwoo's cheek. He brushed it gently.

"He isn't lying," he said in a soft tone. Junhei groaned and hugged Wonwoo again.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried out. Wonwoo awkwardly patted his back. 

"You can still visit, I'll be here with Minghao and Jingyi." 

"Really?"

"What?" Minghao responded. Wonwoo let go of Minghao's hand and cupped his face in his hands. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Minghao's. A sweet, gentle kiss. 

The forest spirit wrapped his arms around Wonwoo and returned the kiss. They melted into each other, Wonwoo taking in Minghao's soft lips. 

"I'm still fucking here!" Junhei said. Minghao and Wonwoo stopped kissing to glare at him. "You two can continue later it's still raining and we need to tell _nǎinai_ you're moving in with your spirit boyfriend."

_Boyfriend, I like that. My boyfriend Minghao._

* * *

"So, you're a forest spirit now," Mrs. Wen said as she lifted one of Wonwoo's sleeves.

"Yeah, but you can still visit me," he told her. Junhei's _nǎinai_ let go of the sleeve and leaned in to hug Wonwoo.

"I'm gonna miss you, kid." Wonwoo hugged her back.

"You too." Junhei came into the hug and Wonwoo patted his back.

"How will I explain to everyone?" his friend asked. Wonwoo shrugged.

"We'll figure something out. Maybe slowly tell them all what happened. Jeonghan first please."

"Okay, I promise." Mrs. Wen and Junhei let go of Wonwoo, giving him one last teary look. Wonwoo smiled at them one last time and took Minghao's hand.

"You know where I am," he told them. The two spirits began walking into the rainy dusk, followed by Jingyi, playing the tune of the song Wonwoo heard that very first night.

Everything will be fine now.


End file.
